1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal with a data relay function, and a communication control method thereof.
2. Related Background Art
In general wireless LAN communication, an access point at public facilities or at home is connected through a broadband line to a network and a session is established between a communication terminal with a wireless LAN function and the access point to enable the communication terminal to implement communication with the network. Examples of such communication terminals with the wireless LAN function include personal computers, game machines, cell phones, and so on.
In a wireless LAN system, the communication terminal normally connects (or belongs) to an optimal access point according to conditions of radio waves sent from access points. A handover process is carried out with changeover to another optimal access point due to movement of the communication terminal. Patent Document 1 below describes a method of performing a reconnection process upon the handover in a short time even during quick movement of the communication terminal. This method is to temporarily set the number of retransmissions smaller than the preset number of retransmissions of connection cancellation information in transmission of the connection cancellation information from the communication terminal to a base station connected before the handover and thereby reduce a time from detection of a base station to be connected after the handover, to connection to the base station.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-323034